1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of shading correction processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging devices that capture images by means of an image sensor, problems exist for a disparity in pixel position that arises in the brightness of a subject image formed, due to factors such as speed differences between the first and second curtains of a shutter, or decreased marginal illumination due to the characteristics of an imaging lens. Correcting these disparities of brightness is generally known as shading correction. For example, correction of shading occurring due to the movement of a light-shielding means is referred to in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-168659, and correction of shading due to the decreased marginal illumination of a lens in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-277618.
However, in the conventional case of performing a shading correction as mentioned above, there has been the problem that, when a subject of high luminance had been image-formed at the pixel position subjected to shading, detail is lost due to high-luminance portions exceeding a saturation value upon carrying out the shading correction.